A Crimson Sunshine
by TakeitSleazy
Summary: -Sequel to I Never Knew- Reno was gone, and Olette had chosen the path of staying with Namine. After all, nothing could ever come in between them.. Right?
1. Chapter 1

" Olette! Stand still!" I giggled. She moved around on purpose just to agitate me. I chased her around as fast as I could, but all I saw was chocolate-colored hair that left me in the breeze. My butt landed first on the grainy sand as I folded my arms and pouted at the spunky brunette. " Do you want me to draw you or not?" I shouted. She looked back, crawled towards me, and kissed me gently on the forehead.

" I'm sorry," she said innocently, causing my mouth to turn up words.

" It's alright," I whispered, adding the final details on Olette's face. I sighed heavily. " Tu es belle, Olette.." She stared at me like I was a deformed chicken.

" What did you say?" I laughed.

" I said that you're beautiful. It's French," I said. She replied with a silent " Oh."

" So.. You speak French?" she blurted out, causing me to laugh again.

" A little. I'm a quarter French." We sat in silence as I drew Olette's body.

" Hey guys!" Roxas shouted, dashing gracefully towards us.

" Hey," we replied simultaneously. He stopped in front of us, staring at me intensely.

" Nam, can I talk to you for a sec?"

" Sure," I said calmly, strolling with Roxas to a secluded area. He abruptly turned to me, giving me a serious glare. " Roxas, what is this all about?"

" Axel and Zexion came into town," he replied," They told us that the Organization's looking for us." My eyes glittered with despair. Roxas's face was painted with concern and hate. " They've got everyone looking for us. Especially a new girl named Xion."

" Well what's special about her? Can she see into the future or something?" He simply shook his head.

" Xion's blind, but her sense of smell is extraordinary. See how she's an asset to the Organization now?" I paced back and forth, contemplating what Roxas had told me. He followed the motions of my footsteps. _Left, right, left, right. _

" Well, at least she doesn't have our scent, right?" I looked at Roxas for reassurance. He just stared back. " Roxas!"

" Sorry, Nam. But she got it off of Axel. He didn't realize that Olette also had your scent on her, so she got into a bit of a mix with Xion. Luckily, Reno came to her aid." I gasped, feeling the tears rush off my eyelids like a waterfall over a cliff. How could I be so irresponsible? Olette got involved simply because I wasn't careful. " Hey, we're gonna do the best we can to protect all of us, okay? Axel and Zexion are on our side. They'll help too," he whispered, both of us staring in Olette's direction. She caught our gaze and flashed a smile along with a wave. We smiled back.

" What about Sora and Kairi? Are we ever gonna tell them?" Roxas winced at the sound of his once best friend. The one he betrayed so heartlessly. He started to walk away, then looked back at me.

" How do you tell the one you trust most about his cruel fate whenever he doesn't even trust you?" Roxas ran, whispering, " Sora, you won't go this way."

**xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

" Hey Nam, you awake?" I heard Olette whisper into my ear, brushing the stray locks of hair away. I turned to face her in the darkness, placing my hand on her warm, smooth cheek. " Um.. What were you and Roxas talking about earlier?" she said, pulling away and turning on the ivory lamp. A scared, yet inquisitive expression dominated her face. I crawled toward her, smiling and kissing her soft, pink lips.

" We were just talking about old friends. Nothing special." She still had the same look on her face.

" You don't have feelings for him still, do you?" I laughed, turning the lamp off.

" No, Olette. I just love you."

" Oh, okay," she yawned, quickly drifting off to sleep. I stayed up, thinking about my conversation with Roxas earlier. My legs carried me to the large, glass window I spent nights staring out of. Suddenly, a set of arms buckled around me, carrying me out to the balcony. The last thing I saw was a black-hooded figure silhouette over Olette's body.


	2. Never Again

**No reviews.. It saddens me :(**

**Oh well. I'll live!**

Please read and review. I'll give you a lollipop :) maybe. 

" Olette.." I watched through the window as the black-hooded figure silently maneuvered around the room, checking all the openings. He occasionally glanced back at Olette, the brown-haired angel that dreamt without worry. I turned around to see Axel and Roxas staring at me seriously.

" Don't worry, Namine. It's just Zexion. He's making sure that there are no intruders," Axel said quietly. I kept staring at him with dead eyes. He had changed from the last time I saw him. His hair was slightly tinted orange like the sunset that never showed its face, and his chin was more arched. Axel's face was near translucent, and his hands seemed slender, even under the large, charcoal gloves that covered them. Overall, his muscles were well defined, and everything was slim and delicate.

" Axel, I'm worried. I don't want Olette to know about any of this. I think it'll be a huge burden if she did.." I got cut off by a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Roxas's cobalt ovals gazing at me.

" Namine, don't worry. She's going to be alright," he assured me. The way he said it made my shoulders relax. My eyes started drooping as gravity shut my brain down.

" _They're not the right ones.." Where was I? And why was I reliving one of the most terrifying events of my life? _

" _Not a word is to be said to your little friends.." I looked around. Twelve pairs of villainous, revenge seeking eyes were fixed on Roxas and I. He smiled at me as he fought them off one by one, managing to rescue us both. _

" _Namine, I think we need to start anew." No.. Not this again.. The moment that separated Roxas and I, the moment that he left me alone in that damned town alone. I tried to chase him, but he simply shook me off and continued to increase the space between us. _

" _I'm sorry I left you so long ago. I should've protected you." _

I woke up with tears streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to have dreamt of anything except that horrible day. Olette's arms were surrounding me like a haven, never having the need of letting go.

" You had a dream about Roxas, didn't you?" Ashamed, I looked down at my hands, flooded in pools of salty, wet tears.

" How did you know?" I whispered, feeling my fists clench suddenly. She caressed my face and lifted it to her level.

" You asked him why he left you here all alone in your sleep." Olette looked hurt, but understanding. " I'm sorry that he made you suffer like that." She got up and sauntered towards the restroom. Rapidly, I rubbed my eyes from any further expressions of sorrow. I laid in bed, thinking about last night's dream. The sound of water rushing indicated that Olette was in the shower.

" I'm sorry, Namine." The voice frightened me, causing me to jolt around and fall off of the bed face first. My hands clung to the bed sheets as I felt another hand wrap around mine. Roxas laid on the edge of the bed, shooting me that same dead, yet intoxicating stare from last night. His face was only inches from mine as I blushed. Diminishing the air, Roxas's lips landed gently on mine. My eyes widened in shock. I wanted to pull away, but my lips told me no. For a minute, he hugged me and told me how much me didn't want to leave me. I bit my lips as I felt hot, stinging tears rushing down again. My nails were digging into Roxas's wrists. My body freed me from his grasp and dragged me over to the bathroom door.

" No. You can't hurt me. I won't let you!" I cried, glaring viciously at the heartbreaking blonde.

" Namine, I won't hurt you. I promise.." His soft, delicate voice attempted to coax me into another heartbreak that I couldn't handle. He grabbed me, pulling me into a long embrace. My eyes made my vision blurry. Nothing was clear. Not even the light that appeared whenever the bathroom door opened widely..


End file.
